El Príncipe de Hatti
by Meriet
Summary: Antiguo Egipto El faraón Atemu se casara con una de las princesas hititas para asegurar la paz en su reino, o al menos ese era el plan antes de conocer al joven principe Yuugi? YYxY


**El Príncipe de Hatti.**

**Capitulo 1: Partiendo a tierra materna.**

Hatti era un país relativamente joven, a comparación de las otras civilizaciones que habitaban a su alrededor. Pero auque era joven, también era poderoso, en una pocas décadas, los hitittas habían conquistado toda la región conocida como Anatolia, al noroeste del Mar Mediterraneo.

Hattusa, su capital, se encontraba al oeste del río Halys, el cuál nacía del Mar Negro e irrigaba toda la región. No era una coincidencia que la ciudad de residencia del emperador estuviera construida ahí, ya que la zona estaba estategicamente rodeada de montañas e inhóspitos desfiladeros, que constituían un peligro para cualquier ejército enemigo que se acercara.

Pero para los hititas, la protección de las montañas no era suficiente, por lo que su ciudad estaba rodeada por una gruesa muralla y dividida en dos partes. La única manera de tener acceso a la ciudad era através de sus 5 puertas fortificadas, 2 en la parte baja, en dónde se encontraban los templos de la diosa del sol y del dios de la tempestad; y 3 en la parte alta, en la cuál se encontraba el palacio del emperador.

La noche caía rapidamente y la presencia de la luna nueva aseguraba una noche oscura y sin estrellas. Los soldados que estarían de guardia no podrían escaparse para emborracharse y buscar mujeres, ya que era en estas noches cuando más se tenía que vigilar.

Dentro del palacio, una esclava se encargaba de encender las antorchas que colgaban de la pared. Sus pasos apenas hacían eco, pues a pesar del frío de la noche iba descalsa. El trabajo de encender las antorchas era solitario y algo aterrador, ya que había que caminar por los oscuros pasillos sola, sin cruzarse con un alma durante mucho tiempo.

Nadie quería este trabajo y generalmente se echaba a la suerte para decidir quien lo realizara, pero esta noche había sido diferente.

Ella se había ofrecido, no le importaba hacer todo eso, solo para verlo de nuevo… aunque fuera un minuto.

Se pudo de puntillas para encender una antorcha y comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo cuando llegó a una puerta en particular. No parecía fuera de lo normal, pero para ella lo era. Se arregló un poco el cabello, respiró profundo y dio un ligero golpe con sus nudillos.

"Adelante" respondió una voz desde el interior.

La esclava abrió la puera y entró a la habitación. Como todo en Hattusa, la habitación eta austera, ya que los hititas preferían la practicidad antes que la elegancia. Pocos muebles ocupaban el cuarto: una cama grande pero sencilla, un escritorio y una librero que llegaba hasta el techo.

El dueño de la habitación se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, o al menos eso podía decirse. Sus pequeños pies calzados con gruesas botas estaban sobre la brillante superficie del escritorio, y la silla estaba solo apoyada sobre sus patas trasera, manteniendo un increíble y peligroso equilibrio. En su mano derecha, el jóven sostenía un pergamino, mientras que en la izquierda tenía una pluma, su entrecejo estaba ceñudo, denotando una gran concetración.

"Buenas noches su Alteza" habló la esclava desde la puerta, haciendo notar su presencia "He venido a encender las antorchas de su habitación"

La silla hizó un ruido fuerte al caer en sus cuatro patas. Yuugi, príncipe de Hatti, volteó a verla con una sonrisa, mientras que hacía una seña para que la esclava entrara en la habitación.

"Buenos noches Sora, gracias por venir a a darme luz, pensé que tendría que dejar mis estudios al caer la noche"

La esclava hizo una pequeña reverencia, tratando de que su cara no revelara la felicidad que sentía porque el príncipe recordara su nombre. Entró a la habitación, y no pudo evitar un escalofrió, ya que el cuarto se encontraba demasiado frío.

El principe noto esto "Lo siento, necesitaba luz para poder seguir leyendo" dijó mientras se levantaba de la silla para cerrar la cortina de la ventana.

Esto le permitió tener una mejor vista del príncipe. No era alto, pero su cuerpo era delgado y poseía una gracia y elegancia que sólo alguien con sangre real podía tener. Su piel era blanca como el nácar, pues en Hatti el sol salía poco. Sus manos eran hermosas y delicadas, y sus piernas largas. Su vestimenta era sencilla: una camisa de lana sin mangas con cuello en V, dejando ver parte de su pecho ligeramente musculoso; traía puestos unos pantalones holgados que entraban en sus botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla. Las únicas joyas que demostraban su linaje era un pequeño brazalete de hierro unos centimetros arriba de su codo, un anillo de oro en su dedo medio y una cinta de plata que cruzaba su frente.

Pero nada de eso veía la esclava, pues sólo notaba el rostro angelical que el príncipe poseía. Sus rasgos eran delicados, casi los de un niño; y el hecho de que sus ojos fueran enormes y de un exótico color violeta no le ayudaban a darle más edad. Su cabello era, al igual que sus ojos, exótico, pues era de tres colores (negro, purpura y rubio), todo para arriba.

Sora se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando por mucho tiempo al principe y se sonrojó, pues era algo inapriado que podría costarle la vida; pero si el principe lo habia notado era un misterio. Éste solo se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y continuo leyendo el pergamino.

Sora prendió las cuatro antorchas de la habitación, cada una en una esquina. Terminado su trabajo no pudo evita preguntar al príncipe con curiosidad "¿Qué es lo que lee, Alteza?"

Normalmente, cualquier esclavo que hablaba cuando no se lo permitia era azotado, pero todos sabían que el principe Yuugi tenía un corazón de oro y que nunca mandaria a nadie azotar. Para todos era un honor servirle, lo cual no se podia decir lo mismo de los demás miembros del palacio.

Yuugi desvió su atención del pergamino "Es un antiguo pergamino egipcio que habla de la vida después de la muerte"

Sora sonrió comprensiva. La emperatriz, madre del príncipe, había sido una princesa egipcia, hija del faraón, que se había casado con el emperador de Hatti en señal de unión y de paz entre los dos pueblo. La emperatriz era de salud frágil, y había muerto a los 5 años de nacer el príncipe, dejando tras de sí a un emperador dolido y a cinco hijos: dos principes y tres princesas.

Desde entonces, el principe había estudiado toda información disponible que hablara de la tierra de su madre, como si esto le hiciera sentirse más cerca de ella.

"Espero que tenga una feliz lectura" le deseo la esclava, mientras que caminaba a la puerta, su deseo de verlo cumplido.

"Gracias" respondió distraidamente el príncipe, su mente de nuevo en el pergamino.

La esclava iba a abrir la puerta, pero ésta ya se encontraba abierta. En la entrada se encontraban dos altos y fuertes soldados, con casco y lanza en mano.

Ambos hicieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza "Principe Yuugi, su padre exige su presencia en la sala del trono" dijo uno de ellos.

La mirada del príncipe denotaba sorpresa. Generalmente, su hermano mayor y príncipe heredero Haru era él que estaba siempre con su padre, mientras que él mismo era ignorado. Enrrollo cuidadosamente el pergamino mientras que se ponia de pie y aliso rapidamente sus ropas para darles un mejor aspecto.

"Listo, llevenme con él" habló, su voz serena.

Ambos soldados se acercaron a él, uno a cada lado, encaminandolo a la sala del trono. Sora, olvidada en un rincon de la habitación, hizo una plegaria al cielo, esperando que nada malo le ocurriera al príncipe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El emperador Hattusil era un hombre viejo, pero el paso del tiempo no le había quitado poder a su brazo, ni el mando a su voz. En su rostro eran notables los años e incontables batallas, y su cabello aún rojo tenía zonas en donde el blanco y el gris predominaba. Sobre su cabeza había una gran corona de oro con un inmenso rubi en el centro, aunque la corona resultaba ser más tosca que elegante. Muchos collares de oros cruzaban su cuello y en todos sus dedos había por lo menos un anillo de plata.

Se encontraba en la sala del trono, la cual era un gigantesco salon de piedra, en muchas de sus paredes habían pinturas de hazañas realizadas por reyes de tiempo pasado. En uno de los extremos, sobre una escalatina, estaba colocado un trono de madera con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y sobre éste estaba sentado el rey.

En esos momentos tenía su rostro en sus manos, como si esperara que con esto su mente se aclarara. Era un gesto que mostraba debilidad, pero no había nadie que pudiera verlo, a excepción de su hermano.

El Príncipe Raia era unos cuantos años más joven que él, pero la persona en la que más confiaba. Al igual que en él, en su cabello ya comenzaban a parecer mechones canosos, aunque su rostro no presentaba las prematuras arrugas que el suyo mostraba. Las ropas que traía, una túnica a rayas azules y roja, lo identificaban como el Sumo Sacerdote de los templos de la diosa Sol y el Dios Tempestad.

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, hermano?" le preguntó el rey, esperando su consejo.

Raia tenía en sus manos un pergamino de la más alta calida, mandado directamente del escritorio del Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Egipto.

El principe pensó un poco antes de hablar "Lo que yo veo es que el faraón ha aceptado la propuesta matrimonial"

El rey levantó la cabeza y lo miró atónito "Lo que me pide el faraón es un insulto"

El principe tuvo que reconocer que la jugada del faraón había sido muy peligrosa.

"Habrá aceptado, pero pedirme que mande a mis tres hijas para escoger a la mas adecuada" El rey se levantó de su trono y comenzó a manotear enfurecido "Como si necesitaran pasar una prueba ¡Cualquiera de ellas puede ser una magnifica reina de Egipto!

"Tal vez quiere asegurarse de tener tanta suerte como tu la tuviste" le respondió el principe.

Los matrimonios políticos eran cosa de todos los días como símbolo de alianza entre naciones. El propio emperador se habia casado con Nefertari, una princesa egipcia muchos años atrás. El amor en un matrimonio así es tan dificil de encontrar como una aguja en un pajar, pero entre ellos había algo que incluso es díficil de encontrar en matrimonios por amor: respeto y una gran admiración.

Los ojos del rey pedieron su furia al recordar a su esposa. Se encamino lentamente al trono y se sentó con un suspiro cansado "Serán hijas de ella, pero ninguna puede igualarla"

Como todo rey que se respetara, el emperador tenía decenas de esposas secundarias y concubinas, pero ni una sola de ellas era merecedora a sus ojos de ocupar el puesto de emperatriz. El rey amaba a sus hermosas hijas, pero ninguna había sacado el carácter de su madre… solo uno de sus hijos lo habia hecho.

El principe Raia permaneció callado, respetando el silencio de su hermano, pues sabia que rememoraba la epoca en que su esposa estaba viva.

Pasado unos minutos se aventuró a preguntar "¿qué es lo que harás finalmente?"

La voz del principe trajó de nuevo al rey a la realidad, sus ojos se endurecieron de nuevo "Un insulto de esta magnitud solo me deja la salida de la guerra"

El rostro del principe mostró la ansiedad que sentía. Su hermano siempre habia sido así, impulsivo y terco, y ya se habia esperado que esa sería su resolución.

"Debes pensarlo mejor, romper una paz de tanto tiempo no es sabio" le aconsejó "Y menos con Egipto"

El rey entornó sus ojos peligrosamente "¿Acaso insinuas que mi ejercito es débil?"

El principe no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás ante la mirada que su hermano le daba. Tenía que pensar mejor su respuesta "No insinuó eso, majestad. Su ejercito es fuerte y preparado y los años de paz no lo han debilitado…" contestó con voz más respetuosa "pero no son tiempos de guerra. La cosecha no ha sido buena y Egipto controla todas las rutas comerciales. Si entraramos en una guerra con él esta condenando a su pueblo a morir de hambre."

La furia del rey disminuyo, lo que aprovecho el principe para agregar "Egipto es el país mas poderoso. Recuerdas que pensamos que la subida al trono del sobrino de tu esposa lo debilitaría pues era muy joven, pero ha pasado todo lo contrario. Lo que esos tontos de Nubia hicieron es muestra de su poderio"

El rey refexiono pues lo que decia su hermano era verdad. Unos pueblos de Nubia se había alzado en armas tratando de conseguir su independencia del pueblo egipcio, pero el faraón había sofocado la revuelta con una facilidad sorprendente. El Farón de Egipto apenas pasaba la edad de la madurez, pero muchos decian que era un brujo que poseía poderes sobre los elementos y tenía a su disposición ejercitos de genios dispuestos a pelear por él

Sería una tonteria iniciar una guerra contra él, no importaba cuanto lastimara esto el orgullo del emperador.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, tratando de encontrar la respuesta que ninguno de los consejeros del rey habia encontrado. Ninguna de las opciones agradaba al rey, pero tendría que tragarse su orgullo si queria que la paz continuara… Además que una sería la primera vez que una princesa hitita ocupara el trono del país de las Dos Tierras.

"De acuerdo, hare como me lo pidió" decidió al fin el rey "Enviaré a mis tres hijas para que una de ellas se convierta en su esposa"

El principe suspiró aliviado de que su hermano pusierael bienestar de su pueblo antes que su orgullo. Una alianza con Egipto no era algo que se debía despreciar.

"Mandare a decir que todo se prepare para el viaje de las princesas" hizó una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caractetizaban, nublados por visiones de asuntos que sucedian en tierras y tiempo lejanos.

Debido a su sangre noble, los dioses habían bendecido al príncipe con la facultad de ver el futuro, pero nadia sabia de esto, ni siquiera su propio hermano. Ver el futuro era algo delicado, un don que si era usado incorrectamente podía causar grandes males, por lo que Raia lo habia permanecido en secreto, para evitar que el conocimiento que adquiria cayera en malas manos.

"¿Sucede algo Raia?" preguntó el rey curioso al notar que su hermano se habia detendio de forma abrupta.

El principe parpadeó confundido, recuperando el aire que la visión le habia quitado. ¡No era posible que aquello que habia visto fuera verdad!

Cerro unos segundos los ojos para recobrar la compostura y se volteo para encarar a su hermano, su rostro sereno como si nada hubiera sucedido. "No nada, solo que se me ha ocurrido una idea, hermano"

"¿Cuál?" quiso saber el rey. Era sabido que los consejos de su hermano siempre eran indicados.

El principe se acercó mas al rey "Sería una gran idea que tu hijo, el príncipe también fuera"

El rey vio a su hermano como si estuviera loco "Sabes que Haru esta al sur de Anatolia completando su entrenamiento militar". Haru era su hijo mayor, y la luz de sus ojos. Todos sabían que cuando el rey muriera, Haru sería el que subiria al trono.

La sonrisa del principe se ensancho mas "Yo no me referia a él, me referia a tu otro hijo, Yuugi"

Yuugi era el más pequeño de los cinco hijos del rey y era todo lo contrario a su hermano Haru. Los hititas eran famosos por su brutalidad en la guerra, y cada varón era entrenado desde muy corta edad en las artes de la guerra; por ser un príncipe Yuugi había recibido la mejor instrucción militar, y habían pasado unos pocos meses desde que la había terminado. Pero al contrario de su hermano, sus generales le había informado que el talento militar del joven principe nunca llegaría a ser superior al de un soldado común y corriente. Haru habia sido mandado al sur de Anatolia para recibir más experiencia, pero Yuugi se habia quedado.

Y el hecho de que fuera el más parecido de sus hijos a su esposa, tanto en carácter como en físico, no le ayudaba. El emperador siempre lo ignoraba, y preferia no verlo, no podíendo soportar ver en esos enormes ojos violetas a su madre.

"No veo en que serviría que Yuugi fuera" el rey contestó, adoptando la voz que siempre usaba cuando hablaba de su hijo "No quiero que sepan que alguien tan debil es mi hijo"

El principe se esperaba esa reacción. Él personalmente no conocia bien al pequeño, pero habia cruzado palabra con él en algunas ocasiones y le habia parecido un joven maduro, aunque demasiado insignificante para ser un principe hitita.

Eso hacia que su visión pareciera mas inaudita… Tenia que convencer a su hermanos, era muy importante que el joven principe fuera.

"Puedes verlo de esta manera, podrías enviar a Yuugi para que sea educado a la manera egipcia. No hay mas muestra de confianza que el dejar uno de tus hijos varones al cuidado del faraón y de su pueblo"

El rey paso sus dedos por su larga barba pensativamente. Como todos los consejos de su hermanos éste tambien era sabio. Al fin Yuugi tendría una utilidad.

"Tienes razón Raia, manda llamar a Yuugi" ordenó.

El sumo sacerdote hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrar en su rostro el triunfo. Hizo una pequeña inclinacion y se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraban dos guardias, a los que ordeno que llamaran al príncipe.

Cuando finalmente llegó el joven príncipe, el sumo sacerdote no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo que tan insignificante persona pudiera tener tal destino. Sin duda era hermoso, como pocos varones lo eran, pero ningun hititta podía sentirse orgulloso de mostrar esa delicada fragilidad digna de una mujer.

El príncipe Yuugi hizo una reverencia respetuoso "Aquí estoy Padre, ¿Para que me ha llamado?"

El rostro del rey no pudo evitar demostrar la molestia que la visión de su hijo le traía. Miró a su hijo más joven largamente antes de decir con una voz que recordaba la que usaba cuando mandaba a la horca a un ladrón "Prepara tus cosas Yuugi, te iras a un largo viaje"

_TBC_

_Que tal? Que les ha parecido? Esta idea la he traido desde hace mucho tiempo en la cabeza y me alegra que al fin la pude escribir. Trataré de que los datos que use sean los más exactos posibles, aunque no podré evitar poner cosas de mi propia cosecha ;) Gracias por leer este primer capítulo, y recuerden: aplauso es a actor, como review es a escritor )._


End file.
